Life After
by Percy'sFosterKid
Summary: Jude was adopted by The Fosters, but after Callie ran away, she was taken to a new foster home and adopted by them. The Fosters haven't seen her since Stef and Lena's wedding, not even after she was taken in by social services again. This is their life now.
1. This Is Their Life Now

**Authors Note: HEY GUYS! Bailee here:) So guys... I am still continue my other story but I have had a new story idea for a while so I decided to write it! I also have a co-writer (Ashley), she will be writing story of the chapters:) Enjoy! Btw, this is based in the future after Callie ran away and Jude was adopted. **

**Warning: YES THERE WILL BE BALLIE HOPEFULLY.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**_Third Person POV_**

"Ouch!"

"Jude baby, are you alright?" Stef yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah Mom. I'm fine. Just stumped my toe." Jude replied, peeking his head around the corner.

"That's just the walls way of saying Happy Birthday, an this is mine." She kissed his forehead and whispered a soft happy birthday. Then muttered to herself a short I cant believe my baby's 16.

"Lena made her special pancakes for you before she left. They are sitting on the table hot and ready. She really wishes she could be here today but, she has meetings all day. I hope you understand." Stef explained.

Jude walked into the kitchen eyeing the pancakes immediately. Spelled out in chocolate chips were the words, 'Happy Birthday! Love, Momma'

Jude had never really ever celebrated his birthday before he came to live with The Fosters. Callie had always made special things for him, but nothing like a party. Callie. A pang of hurt washed over him. He hasn't seen her since the wedding. Stef and Lena heard that she had been taken in by a nice family. He really wished she could have come back to The Fosters, but he knew she couldn't. Brandon knew why. Callie knew why. No one else knew the truth. They just thought since she ran away and broke her parole she couldn't come back. Wrong. He just wishes he could make up for the lasts words he said to her. They will forever be etched into his brain until her can make up for it. He just wishes Callie was here again.

Ring Ring

The phone yanked him out of his thoughts.

"Now who would be calling us this early in the morning? We barely started eating breakfast." Stef griped, starting to stand up.

"It's okay, I got it. I'm closer anyway." Jude reassured her.

He slowly picked up the phone and clicked the answer button.

"Hello?" He mumbled into the receiver.

There were muffled sounds from the other side. They were saying stuff but Jude couldn't make out the words. Maybe they were talking to someone else and didn't know he picked up?

"Hello?" He stated louder an clearer.

Finally the other person began to speak.

"Jude? Is that you?" The voice asked.

"Yes... Who is this?" He responded unsure of who he was speaking to. His voice was wavering.

"Happy Birthday baby." The voice said clearer.

He knew who it was. He knew that voice anywhere. He knew it because he had grown up listening to all the time. When he slept, when he woke up, when we went to school, when he did his homework, when he moved. That person never left him, not on purpose anyway. She had grown up being his mother and now he had two, but what about her?

"Callie?" He said frantically into the phone, worried she had hung up and he wouldn't hear from her again until his next birthday.

** Yay! There's chapter 1! I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! We have high hopes for this story so please review so we can post new chapters! Love you!**

**~Ashley & Bailee!:))**


	2. Who are you?

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!:/ Sad face:(**

**_Third Person POV_**

"Oh yes. I'm still here Baby." Callie said while Jude let out a huge sigh.

"Thank god. I though I lost you again." He said.

"Oh, yeah. Wow, you sound different. Voice deepened." Callie said while laughing. You heard a lot of people In the backround shuffling around.

"Yeah. So what are you up too? I haven't heard you in a long time." He said while looking out the window and walking around his house.

"Good. Well I kinda got a suprise!"

"Really?! What is it?" Jude said back into the phone.

"I'm flying in...tonight." Callie said.

Callie sat on the phone hearing Jude let out a sigh of relief. "Really?" He said. You could tell by his voice he was smiling.

"Yes. I'm leaving for the airport now. See you in the morning. And no one knows, and your the only one whos living at the house right? I just don't want to run into Bran-"

"Yeah. I'm the only one. They are all I'm college right now. See you soon sis. I love you." Jude said while hanging up the phone.

Jude let out a big smile and started dancing in the kitchen. He couldn't help it. He was not 16, and he hasn't seen Callie since the wedding. He could maybe fix things with her! He soon stopped dancing and ran upstairs. But while he was walking up the stairs, he heard a knock on the door. He stopped and went back down the stairs he just went up. He got to the door and opened it. "Shit." Jude whispered.

"Jude! What's up buddy!" Brandon said while walking in the door. Jude looked around and hugged Brandon who came to Jude with open arms.

"I-I thought you were gone to college!" Jude said back to him.

"I was, but we have a random week break. So I came in! So are Mariana and Jesus! Oh and Jude, this is Allie. My girlfriend." Brandon said. Jude's eyes opened because the fact that Callie was coming home and Brandon would have a girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you!" Jude said while shaking her hand. She smiled back. She was really pretty.

"Um. So ill give you a tour of the house? Ok." Brandon while pulling Allie upstairs. Jude thought to himself... "Man.. This week is going to be crazy."

**So there's chapter 2! What do you think is gonna happen?! Ashley wrote this one!:) I will post chapter three tomorrow hopefully! It's going to be a great story and I hope you all like it! Remember: REVIW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! PS follow is on Instagram: trulythefosters, brallie_thefosters & fosterfanfics! Yay! **

**~Bailee and Ashley :))**


	3. Getting Callie Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fosters and neither does Ashley... :/**

**_Third Person POV_**

"Brandon, my baby! You're home! Just in time too! We were going to celebrate Jude's birthday with Jesus and Mariana once they got home and we even have a special guest coming to visit!" Stef exploded with information.

"Who's coming?" Brandon asked out of curiosity.

"I'm not sure! Jude won't tell me! Maybe he'll tell you but we need to get the house cleaned up just incase!" Stef hollered as she disappeared up the stairwell.

Stef completely ignored the fact that Brandon had a girl basically attached to his hip. The bleach blonde, blue eyed beauty eyed her boyfriends mother. How could she completely over look her?

Stef did a double take and finally noticed the strange girl who was hooked to her son.

"And who is this?" Stef raised her eyebrow at her son.

"This is Allie, my girlfriend. I thought I'd bring her by to meet you but she was just about to leave. She has to go home this week for her sister." Brandon explained and then they looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"Well it's nice meeting you Allie. Have a safe trip home." Stef grinned at the girl.

Brandon escorted her out the door and helped her get into the automobile. He opened her car door for her like a gentleman would. Stef smiled to herself. She did good. She raised the perfect man for a woman. Any lady could clearly see that.

30 minutes later it was like Jude and Brandon were never apart. Stef had made snacks and they were hanging out like old times. During their chat they heard a soft knock on the door.

"We're home!" came a voice, a very LOUD voice, from the doorway.

"Mariana! Jesus! You're here!" Jude raced to the living room seeing them. They all hugged and exchanged hellos. Jesus and Mariana wished Jude a happy birthday and Stef filled them in on what they missed. Mariana was curious on who was coming over but Jesus just let it slide. Stef have them a warm welcome and then gave out chores for everyone, which earned some complaints but soon the house was almost spotless.

Ring Ring Ring

"Telephone!" Jesus hollered.

"I'll get it!" Brandon responded from the kitchen.

"No I will get it," Jude raced through the house making it there on the second ring. "Hello?" he answered the phone while everyone else finished up cleaning.

"Hey Jude. My plane just touched down. I will be over there soon." Callie's voice echoed through the phone.

"How are you going to get here?" He asked his sister.

"I'll just take a cab, it'll be fine-"

"No." Jude cut her off, " I will come pick you up. See you in 20 minutes." He hung up before she could respond. He knew she would have refused to have them go through any trouble, which they wouldn't be, to come get her.

"Jude honey, you don't have your full license yet. You still need an adult to drive with you." Stef informed him.

"Then Brandon will come with me. He's a legal adult right?" Jude was anxious to get going.

"Yes I am. And I can. Give me second. You can go wait in the car." Brandon stated and motioned towards his car in their driveway. Jude raced out the door and hoped in the car. He was eager to see his sister, and he knew Brandon would be happy he went after but he regretted his bad idea when they got inside the airport...

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! The fourth and fifth chapter have been written but we need up to 20 reviews before we post the next chapter! I know you can do it! All you have to do is tell is what you think of the story or chapter! Love you all!**

**~Ashley & Bailee:))**


	4. Coming Home

**OMG I'm so embarrassed! Lol it was like 1 am when I posted this! Thanks to the reviewer who told me that I mixed up my stories. I AM SO SORRY! My apologies. I'm laughing at my stupidness now! It's all fixed. Here is the REAL chapter. Lol enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We still don't own the fosters... but if you think we do... that's cool. I wish.**

**_Third Person POV_**

"So who are we picking up?" Brandon asked while driving to the airport. "Um. I can't really say." Jude said. Brandon looked outside. "I honestly don't know who it is?

" Is it like you girlfriend of something?!" Brandon joked.

Jude rolled his eyes and looked at Brandon. He knew Brandon would be pretty shocked to see Callie. He hasnt talked or seen her since the Wedding. The two, "forgot" about Eachother, but, I knew deep down. As soon as they say Eachother, the spark would start again.

"Ok, pull over here. To American Airlines." Jude told Brandon. He pulled over. Jude let out a huge smile. There she was, Callie. Jude ran out towards Callie.

"Calllieeeeee!" Jude said as he ran to her with open arms. He ran and sobbed in her shoulders.

"I never thought I would see you again." He said. She pulled him away and looked in his eyes. Tears were in both Jude and Callie's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jude." She said. He nodded.

"So let me take your bags!" Jude said while Callie gave them to him.

"Wait, Jude." Callie said. "Yeah what's up?" "Who-Who's driving." Callie said. "CRAP. I didn't tell you. Um. Brandon. He kinda came in last minute. He didnt know we were picking you up. He thought. He thought. I honestly don't even know. Come on."

Callie looked in the car and saw Brandon looking at her. She returned the stare. They both let out a grin. It's been over 4 years. That 4 years so much has happened. Callie shook off whatever she had just felt there. She couldnt feel this wat again. She thought her feelings had disappeared, but she soon realized, they hadnt. Brandon soon realized that he had to say hello to her. He couldn't just be that weird dude that still had tons of feelings for his "used to be" foster sister and just stared at her all day like he had done in the past, he had to man up. He stepped out of the car. Callie stood, starstruck on how Brandon looked. Brandon stood there starstruck on how Callie looked. He slowly walked over to her.

"Never thought I'd see you again, Cal." He said with his charming smile. She smiled back with the same expression as his.

"Same with you." She rolled her lips around and looked at the ground. She couldn't believe she saw Brandon, her first love, again. Looking back at him, she realized he was looking straight at her.

"We, better get going." He said smiling. She nodded and walked back to the car with Brandon.

**So I hope you all enjoyed chapter four! Chapter for has been written so we need 5 new followers, 5 new favorites and up to 15 to 20 new reviews for us to post chapter 5!:) So make sure you review and favorite and follow after you read if you want this story to continue! We will continue it as long as we have readers! Love you all!**

**~Ashley and Bailee :P**


	5. Awkward Reunion

**Disclaimer: Still don't own The Fosters and I never will...**

**_Third Person POV_**

The ride home had a awkward tension between Callie and Brandon. Jude noticed it, but didnt say anything. He already felt bad that he didn't tell Callie that she was going to get picked up by Brandon. He put himself in her shoes and realized he felt really bad. They soon pulled into the driveway.

"Here." Brandon said. Callie looked at him and he unbuckled his seat belt. She looked away and opened the door and slid out. She went in the back to get her bags but realized Brandon was getting them out. She walked to where he was got her bags.

"You know, you didn't have to get me." Callie said angry. She didnt want Brandons help.

"For your information, I didn't know I was picking up you. Ok. If I knew if was you, I wouldn't have picked you up. " Brandon said staring at Callie.

"Wow. Thanks." Callie said sarcastically.

"Callie. You know why. You just left me. " he said.

"Yeah. And why I left.. Was becasue of you." She said angrily storming off. She couldn't believe Brandon would still be mad at her. It was his fault after all. His fault why she left. She opened the door to the house.

"Callie!" Everyone screamed. Callie smiled and started laughing to see everyone was here. Stef, Lena, and the twins all ran up and hugged her. Callie was overwhelmed with love, which was a rare scene. The last time she felt this way, was when Brandon and her kissed. Brandon crossed her mind. She looked at him and he sat on the stool playing with his pizza slice. Brandon sat there sad, and depressed. He just made Callie feel like a jerk. He realized that he said, wasn't what he really wanted to say. He wanted to say that he didnt want to pick her up, because deep down, he never wanted to see Callie again, for the fear of regaining all his love he felt for her. But, it was to late for that. He wanted to make things happen between them this time. Now that they weren't technically foster siblings, they could date. He wanted that, but Allie. Allie his girlfriend crossed his mind. He was so committed to her.

**Yup. There you have it. Sorry it's really short! Chapter 6 is really short too but that's because we have an extra special LONG chapter 7 for you waiting to be read! So just review your thoughts and please follow and favorite! Tell your friends about this story if you love it! Ok, another goal we have... Can we get 75 reviews by the 7th chapter?:) please? The more you review, the more we write! Your reviews keep is going so FUEL OUR WRITING AND YOU WILL HET LONGER STORIES!:))) love you! Bye!**

**~Bailee & Ashley ;)**


	6. Memories and Ketch-Up

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own The Fosters.**

_**Third Person POV**_

Callie walked into her old foster home and immediately a wave of emotion washed over her. She stopped dead in her tracks and dropped all her luggage. The sudden commotion caught everyone in the houses attention. They were unaware Callie had come and stood there in disbelief.

Mariana was the first to speak up, "Oh my gosh! CALLIE!" She lunged towards the girl at the door and tackled her in a hug.

Callie laughed and squeezed Mariana.

"I can't believe you're back!" Mariana said, excitement present in her voice.

"Nice to have you back, Cal." Jesus pried his sister off her and have her his own hug.

Then came the moms, "We can't believe you're home baby. You know what this calls for?" Callie shrugged her shoulders.

"MOMMA SANDWICH!" Everyone yelled and Stef and Lena held the girl inbetween them.

Once everything settled down, Lena made snacks and everyone piled in the living room.

"So Callie, it's seems we have lots of catching up to do," Stef started, "Tell us about your life now. Where do you live?"

"Well, after the wedding and all the running away stuff was taken care of, I was put into another foster home. I was placed with the Smith's and they adopted me." Jude's fave lit up when she said adopted. He was so happy when the Fosters adopted him but at the same time her was worried about his sister. He was glad she got to experience the same joy he did.

"They had a son and two daughters, Ryan, Abby and Ashley. They were also fostering another boy when I got there, Maxwell and they decided to adopt both of us. When I turned 17 they decided to move to New York so all of the kids could go to college where they wanted to. And I've been living there ever since..." Callie finished her short little reminisce.

Callie continued to tell stories of her time with the Mills' an The Fosters shared theirs to catch her up on things that had happened while she was gone.

~Time Lapse~

About an hour later of laughter and fun, Stef called Callie into the kitchen to talk.

**Oh no? What's Stef gonna say? Keep reading to find out! OH MY GOODNESS! I updated again?! And i'm not behind?! The world must be ending lol. But i hope you liked the chapter! Remember: review, favorite and follow to let us know that you still want this story to continue! It will go on as long as we know we have people reading it and people like it!:) Please get us to 75 reviews for the next chapter? Please? The sooner we get to 75 reviews the sooner you get the next chapter that's extra long for you! Love y'all! ;)**

**~Ashley & Bailee ;P**


	7. Say what ?

**Disclaimer: Nope. I have yet to own The Fosters...**

**_Third Person POV_**

"Callie, can I ask you something?" Stef asked.

Callie got nervous. She thought Stef was going to ask about Brandon and Callie when they were younger.

"What would you think, or a surprise party for Jude?" Stef said.

"Are you serious! That would be great. He would love it." Callie said back.

"Ok good! I was thinking formal? Like the quince?"

"YESSS! Then we can bring dates! Please mom. That would be so much fun!" Mariana said, overhearing the conversation.

"No, I don't know I don't have a date. I just done-" "I'll be your date." Brandon said coming down the stairs. Callie looked up.

"Naw. It's ok." She responded.

"No. It will be just like the quince." Brandon said with a big smile.

"Brandon, you don't want to invite Allie?" Lena asked. Callie gave a Brandon and confused look. She thought he was single.

"Um. She's busy..." Brandon said biting his lips. He felt bad. He should've told Callie. He looked at her face and saw pain and hurt. He could tell that she still liked him, but wouldn't admit it. "Yeah. I guess I'll go with you." Callie said back. She knew she had to get any time with Brandon that she could. She smiled at him and walked up the stairs.

**Hope you liked the chapter. btw guys, when I woke up this morning I had a random twitter notification for a DM and I looked and IT WAS FROM MAIA MITCHELL (Callie Jacob)! I WAS FLIPPING OUT! I WAS LIKE I LOVE YOU MAIA THANKYOU SO MUCH! I fangirled for a looooooong time... Lol so that was my morning! Have a lovely day! Remember: Please please get us to 75 reviews please! Love y'all!**

**~Bailee & Ashley :3**


	8. Getting Ready, For The Night of Nights

**Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten it the past chapters, let me dumb it down for you. Me = no own Fosters.**

**_Third Person POV_**

Once Callie reached the top of the stairs Mariana grabbed her arm and pulled her into their once shared room.

"Come on Callie. We need to get you all fancied up. You know. For Brandon." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Callie laughed and rolled her eyes at the girl. "You can't be serious Mariana. You're kidding, right?" The Latina just shook her head no. A smug grin spread across her face.

"What? What are you thinking about?" Callie got confused.

"If it makes you feel better, after the party we can have a girls night out. Clubbing? yes. Boys? Definitely. Fun? HELL YEAH!" Mariana hollered.

Callie shushed her and silently agreed. But only to keep her mind off of Brandon and the fact that he has a girlfriend. That boy has always messed with her brain, even now. Maybe finding a new boy to seek and who's interested will be better than chasing after one who isn't. She knew in her mind though that she will never let go of him in her heart.

Soon Mariana was throwing dresses around like crazy. Two hours later and neither of them had chosen the perfect outfit yet. Lexi was here almost fully dressed, she just needed to borrow some heels and she was ready to go.

"How about this one?" Lexi held up one that was blue and strapless.

Mariana examined it closely, "No. It's too flashy."

"This? Do you want to wear it again? It's full of memories!" Lexi chose the dress Mariana had worn to her quince.

"I don't think it fits anymore. Plus, you never wear the same dress to a party like this, twice." Mariana stated matter-o-factly.

"How about this Ca-" Lexi was interrupted by Mariana's squeals.

"This one! This is the one! I'm wearing this! I even have a cute belt to fix it up!" Mariana squealed about her "perfect" dress. It was a light yellow with a pencil skirt looking bottom. She added a light brown belt with it to top it off.

"Now we need your dress, Cal. What would you like?" Lexi and Mariana stared at her quizzically.

"I just want something simple, but sexy."

"I think I know the perfect thing." Lexi dug through the pile of clothes, now piled everywhere. She picked up one and chucked it at Callie, "Here try this one."

Callie slipped it on and fixed the bottom of it. It was a nudish color with one ruffly shoulder strap and one off the shoulder. Mariana handed her a white belt with a small flower on the front. Once it was fully on she looked up to Mariana and Lexi. Their jaws had dropped practically ten feet.

"Oh my god! It's perfect!" They squealed. Callie blushed and looked to the floor. The rest of the time consisted of the girls finding shoes and Mariana even convinced her to wear just a little bit of make up, which turned into a lot. Then they added jewelry to "glamorize" the outfit, as Mariana said.

"Girls! I'm leaving in five minutes. It's either you leave with me or you walk!" Lena yelled up the stairs, "Everyone else has already and one of you is going to have to ride with Brandon." Callie didn't have her car, obviously it was still in New York. Mariana had to share a car with Jesus while they were away at college and Jesus had already left with Jude so he could stall while they got the surprise party ready.

"Callie is going with Brandon!" Mariana yelled back to Lena. Callie's eyes widened in alarm. She did not just do that. Lexi giggled at Callie's reaction.

"Ok! Come on! We don't want to be late. Mom would be really mad at us and she's already stressed enough as it is!"

"See ya there Callie. Have fun with your man." Mariana winked and followed Lexi down the stairs.

Callie was left in frustration sitting on the bed. She furrowed her brows and started thinking. She had no clue how she was going to survive the night. All she could do is be happy she got to spend it with Brandon but the only she would be able to think about was how wrong it was that they were dancing and having fun together. He has a girlfriend. It's not right for her to steal him. Suddenly, this just turned into their high school problems again. Just like when she lived with The Fosters 4 years ago. Nothing ever works out. It's always wrong for some reason.

A knock on the door drew her out of her thoughts and she jumped.

"Sorry to bother you, you looked like you were deep in thought." A deep voice came from the doorframe.

"No it's ok Brandon." She nodded at the boy or should she say, man. His talk figure form was leaning against the doorframe and he was staring right at her. She felt self-conscious. It was as if he was searching her whole heart and soul. It was as if she was an open book someone just threw out for him to read and he was reading it like it was for a five year old. She grew very uncomfortable and started picking and her nails.

Brandon broke his gaze and stuttered a quick, "We should go now."

That was all Callie needed to hear and she was out the door and in the car in a split second. Oh the things they did to each other. If only the other knew. Brandon looked over Callie one more time and started the car. This was going to be one interesting car ride.

**Btw, if you want to see the outfits for the girls, here are the links:**

**Lexi: ** lexis_date_night_fosters/set?id=96311381

**Mariana: ** marianas_date_night_fosters/set?id=96309530

**Callie: ** callies_date_night_fosters/set?id=96310583

** Or go to (or on the app) and search FanfictionStyle.**

**There is the long chapter! Hope you liked it! I will also post chapter nine today too! Yay! I suggest you go and look at the girls outfits! It will give you a better visual of them since they were harder to describe!:)**

**~Bailee & Ashley :***


	9. The Drop Off

**Disclaimer: Same...**

**_Third Person POV_**

Brandon kept looking over at Callie. He thought to himself, "Man. She's hot" , but of course didnt say it out load.

"So, where am I taking you?" He asked.

"Um. I don't know. Mariana just said a club. I can text her. Can I see your phone?" Callie asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, here." Brandon said while handing over him phone. Callie opened it and went to messages. She saw "Allie" with two emoji hearts written next to it in his recent messages. Callie couldn't resist. She looked at the messages and saw that Brandon was texting her 10 minutes ago. She read though about half of them when she looked up, and realized Brandon had pulled over and was staring at her.

"You like to stalk?" Brandon said with a grin.

"I'm so sorry." Callie said shaking her head and slightly laughing that she had been caught.

Brandon took a deep breath and looked at the window. There was an awkward tension going between them now. They both felt it. But was it awkward, or just their connection coming back?

"I'm sorry." Brandon blurted out randomly.

"I'm sorry for making you leave, for making you feel bad today. I feel like an ass. Please just forgive me becasue, I can't lose you again. Callie. You mean so much to me, you drive me cra-" he stopped. He bit his lip and looked over at Callie who was staring him down.

"I forgive you. And I never want to lose you again. You, you just make me feel-" she stopped too.

They both looked at Eachother and smiled awkwardly.

"Um. Ill text Mari-" Callie stopped talking becasue Brandon inturupted her.

"I don't want you to go." He said firmly while gripping the wheel.

"Brandon! I'm old enough, I'm fine. You don't have to always protect me!" Callie said to Brandon.

"Yeah you are right, but I will always love you."

"Wh-what? Wait what did you say?" Callie said with a confused face. She didnt think Brandon still liked her. He had a girlfriend.

"Huh?" He said while looking at her. He put his hands on the wheel and started driving.

"Where are you going?" Callie asked.

"Me and you. We're going on a date. Ok?" He said. Callie shook her head.

"We can't Brandon. Just take me to where I'm supposed to be!"

"You are supposed to be with - Fine. Ill take you. I know where it is, I've been before." He started driving off to the club and pulled up. He sighed deeply and unlocked the door.

"Thanks." Callie said while opening the door.

"Callie, you look.. Beautiful."

Callie smilied. Whenever Brandon complimented her, she got this feeling that no one has ever made her feel. She closed the door and started walking in, but feeling guilty feeling she disappointed Brandon.

**Ok so I hope you liked this chapter! I didn't write this, Ashley did, but the entire time I was reading it, i was screaming THE FEELS OH MY GAHD MY FEELS SO INTENSE HELP! So yeah... I hope you all reacted to it well! Stay tuned for more ! Chapter 10 will be done shortly and you will find out what happens next! Much love!XOXO**

**~Ashley & Bailee ;)**

**PS This is always Bailee (Me) that posts on here. Ashley has no fanfiction account. Just on Instagram she does (fosterfanfics) so yeah:) and my Instagram is trulythefosters in which I make foster edits and Ashley is also my coowner:) so come check us out! And on twitter! Me: thefosters101; Ashley: maiasdoublechin ! Bye for now**!


	10. Walk Up In The Club Like

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**_Third Person POV_**

Callie walked into the club and started looking for Mariana and Lexi. She wasn't a short person but she couldn't see anything over the bodies that crammed the dance floor. She pulled out here phone to text Mariana but a guy came up and slung his arm around her shoulder before she got the chance.

"Hey babe." the wasted guy whispered in her ear.

"Babe?" She questioned. Obviously this boy didn't know his place OR who he was talking to. She shrugged his arm off and started to walk away. Unfortunately, the man wasn't willing to let this "babe" go.

"Where do you think you're going little lady." He grabbed her arm.

Flashbacks of Liam played in the back of her mind. Tears brimmed her eyes. Sadly, she knew where this was going.

"Please just leave me alone. I need to find my sister. We are having a girls night out." She spoke to him slowly, hoping he would understand through all that intoxication. Even though Mariana wasn't technically her sister, it was the easiest way to describe their complicated situation and relationship.

"I suppose your sister could wait a bit. Couldn't she?" He stroked her cheek in a way that made her skin crawl. She could smell the disgust in his breathe. It made her stomach turn when she thought about what this man was capable of. She KNEW what he was capable of. She jerked her arm away from him and power walked away.

"I'll catch you later then!" He hollered after her. She didn't look back though, she just kept walking.

Soon she got away from the messy, sardine packed dance floor and off to the side. She just wanted to get away. Away from it all. So many Liam memories flooded her all at once from that mans simple actions. She needed a break, from her supposed "break".

"Callie! There you are! We've been looking all over for you! It's been two hours since you texted me that you were here!" Mariana shouted over the loud music.

"Yeah! I had a run in with some weird guy!" Callie shouted back.

"What? I can't hear you over the music!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know what you're saying!" The two went back and forth never hearing a word each other was saying due to all the noise of the club.

"I think I'm going to have Brandon come pick me up! I need to leave!" Callie tried desperately for her to hear and then stalked off.

"What'd she say?" Mariana whispered. Lexi just shrugged her shoulders.

Once Callie got outside the club, her ears started ringing from the volume. She could feel the ground vibrate with the rapid beat of the song playing. She tapped her foot along to it while she waited for Brandon to get her.

Brandon's car pulled up on the curb and Callie hopped in.

"Im guess Mariana and Lexi weren't as fun as you thought." He chuckled.

"No it was fine! Just some weird creeps!" She hollered. Brandon looks alarmed.

"Sorry. It was really loud in there and I can barely hear. I didn't mean to yell." She giggled at herself. She laughed and he looked into her eyes.

They sat there just lost in their own little world. It felt like a dream. Fate kicked in. Like two magnetic forces, they were automatically leaning in towards each other, their eyes flickering back and forth from their lips. All the sudden their lips connected and they were the only two in the whole world. Nobody else mattered in that moment. Not even Brandon's girlfriend crossed his mind, just the gorgeous girl he was currently playing tonsil hockey with. Hot and hungry Callie kept going back for more. She couldn't help it. This was the touch she had longed for since she left. This made her feel reconnected to him in more ways than one. His hands gripped the small of her back in such away, it made her body shiver and her heart bounce. Goosebumps slowly trickled up her thighs making their way to her arms which were tightly wrapped around Brandon's neck. She calmly deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. And there they sat, in the front seat of Brandon's old car, in front of a club were merely moments before, Callie had wished she never came and now, she was glad she did. She wanted nothing more than to continue this with Brandon but her lungs screamed out in pain. She detached her lips from the boy-excuse her- man she had just shared the most romantic scene with, and they both slowly gasped for air. After a couple minutes they both were hungry for more.

**OMG WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN?! I hope you liked it! I wrote this chapter!:P THE KISSSSSSS. Review and tell who how you liked it please! Could we maybe get 95 or 100 reviews for chapter 11?! Want more Ballie? Lol Love you all!**

**~Bailee & Ashley ;P**


End file.
